


Self Care

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson is a Gift, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: When [Name] returned home from her job, she had planned to spend her weekend finishing whatever paperwork she had left to do. On the other hand, her boyfriend, Sam Wilson, had other plans in mind for her.Sam Wilson/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Care is important, and I think Sam would be adamant about putting yourself first and taking care of yourself. Hence why I wrote this piece. Enjoy!

[Name]’s work week typically consisted of the following tasks: back-to-back meetings with clients, pushing papers, morning and afternoon coffee runs, conference calls, and PowerPoint presentations. Needless to say she was thoroughly exhausted. Unfortunately, [Name]’s job occasionally involved her working odd hours and taking her work home with her in order to meet strict deadlines. Today was one of those days.

“How on earth am I ever going to get this done in time?” [Name] used her fingers to rub circles at the side of her temples in a vain attempt to soothe her pounding headache. “I’ve barely made a dent.”

Before [Name] could further gripe about how much work she had left to do, the front door to her apartment had suddenly opened to reveal her boyfriend, Sam Wilson.

“Hey, Sammy.” [Name] said, not bothering to tear her eyes away from her mountain of paperwork.

“Hey, baby.” Sam walked into the dining room where [Name] sat with her work, leaning forward against her chair to press a kiss against her cheek. “Working overtime again?”

“You know it.” [Name] nodded.

Sam sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He hated seeing [Name] like this. He could tell by the way she was hunched over in her chair and her disheveled work clothes that she was long overdue for a break.

“Exactly how long have you been at this?”

“A couple hours I think.”

“And when was the last time you ate something?”

[Name] looked down at her stomach before she looked back at Sam.

“Um, some potato chips and a Snickers bar from the vending machine at work?”

“All right, that’s it.”

Sam pushed aside the stack of paperwork [Name] had been working on before he pulled out her chair from the table.

“What are you doing? I need to finish that. And I’ve got an ad campaign presentation I need to work on for another client and—“

“Uh-uh,” Sam cut [Name] off, holding up a hand for emphasis. “You’re done. No more talk or doing of work today.”

“But I have so much left to do. I can’t just stop working. I’m already behind as it is.” [Name] attempted to grab the paper work Sam had pushed away, but he placed a firm hand on top of it to stop her.

“Hon, you’ve gotta learn when to take a step back and relax or you’ll burn yourself out. You are your first responsibility and priority, not some unfinished paperwork. Besides, you’ve got the weekend to finish this up.”

“I guess so.” [Name] said with a sigh, finally relenting to Sam’s wishes before she stood up from her chair. “So what’s on my agenda now?”

“Right now,” Sam stood in front of her and unbuttoned her blazer before sliding it off her body and onto the floor to rest at her feet. “We’re gonna get you out of these work clothes and into something more comfortable.” 

“Okay, I like where this is going. What’s next?” [Name] smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ll draw you up a nice bubble bath upstairs, put on some Marvin Gaye and Earth Wind & Fire for you, and cook your favorite meal while you relax.”

“Ooo, talk dirty to me. Keep going.” Sam chuckled at [Name]’s choice of words, but continued.

“Last but not least; we’ll top our night off with some _Ben & Jerry’s_ ice cream on the couch with _Four Brothers_.”

“Mmm, _Ben & Jerry's_ with Tyrese Gibson? Now that’s a lot of sugar right there.” [Name] said, licking her lips.

“I’ll make sure to give you plenty of that tonight.” Sam leaned forward before briefly meeting his lips with her own in a soft yet tender kiss. “Trust me when I say this, baby: you’re in for a real treat tonight.”

“I’m looking forward to it already.”

“Good. Now take your sexy ass upstairs. I’ll meet you up there in a minute to get started on your bath.”

“Yes, sir.” [Name] said with a mock salute.

Sam shook his head in amusement as he watched [Name] head up the stairs before he put away her work and blazer, following her upstairs shortly after to start on her bubble bath.


	2. Self-Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested by my friend on tumblr, thekrazykeke, to write a smutty sequel to this story. I was hesitant at first since I've never written smut before, but I think it turned out pretty well for my first time. I might try and practice writing more smut depending on how I'm feeling. Anyway, hope you enjoy~!

“Man, I was long overdue for this.” (Name) said, her body slowly sinking into the warm tub of water.

“Yeah, I could tell.” Sam said with a chuckle. “You need anything else while I’m up here?”

“No, I’m fine.” (Name) shook her head with a smile. “Thanks for doing this, babe.”

“Anytime,” Sam approached (Name) before he gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Okay.”

Sam left the bathroom and headed downstairs to start cooking dinner while (Name) relaxed, soaking her body in the bathtub.

 _This is nice._ (Name) closed her eyes, nodding her head to the beat of Marvin Gaye playing from the portable stereo she brought into the bathroom. 

As Sam began cooking dinner downstairs in the kitchen, (Name) continued relaxing in the tub and scrubbed off any dirt and grime on her body. Once she was finished, she carefully climbed out of the tub and drained the water before she wrapped a towel around her body. She picked up the portable stereo resting on top of the toilet and placed it on the dresser in the main bedroom.

“How’s dinner coming along?” (Name) shouted from the bedroom.

“It’s gettin’ there.” Sam called back from the kitchen.

(Name) smiled in response, nodding in satisfaction at her boyfriend’s answer.

Guess I’ll figure out what to wear tonight while he’s cooking. (Name) tossed away her towel into the dirty hamper by the door before she approached her dresser.

“No panty lines tonight.” (Name) smiled impishly as she pulled out a set of (color) lace panties and put them on. 

Once on, she made her way to the walk-in closet and grabbed a box hiding in the back of her closet. She opened the box and pulled out a (color) satin and lace baby doll before she carefully slipped it over her body. (Name) did a quick spin in the full length mirror in front of her, admiring the way the lingerie hugged her natural curves and shape. 

“Now for the final touches...” (Name) grabbed her make-up bag and headed back into the bathroom to apply.

“Dinner should be ready in a minute.” Sam’s voice called from the kitchen.

“Shit,” (Name) cursed under her breath, her tube of lip-gloss slipping from her fingers.

With a sigh of exasperation, (Name) got down on all fours and carefully reached out with her hand to grab her lip gloss off the floor behind the toilet.

“Now this is a view I can get used to seeing.” Sam’s voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

“Oh, Sam I—Ow!” (Name) flinched as her head slammed against the side of the bathroom sink as she rushed to stand up.

“You okay?” Sam rushed to her side, gently nursing the side of her head that hit the sink with his hand.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine.” (Name) nodded slowly. “I was trying to surprise you.”

“Well this was definitely a surprise coming in here to see you down on all fours.” Sam said with a chuckle as he stroked her hair.

“That wasn’t exactly the look I was going for. I was hoping it would turn out to be sexier than this.”

“Believe me when I say this, baby: you are plenty sexy.”

(Name) smiled as Sam slowly brought both his hands to cup her face to pull her in for a tender kiss. She exhaled softly as she slowly turned her head and wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck, gently tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. Biting on his lip earned a small grunt of approval from Sam before he broke the kiss.

“Ooh, so you wanna play it like that, huh?” Sam whispered, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Mmhm…” (Name) nodded wordlessly with a Cheshire-like smile.

Sam placed a hand on the small of (Name)’s back while resting his other behind her legs before he scooped her body into his arms with ease and placed her body down on the bed. He gazed down at (Name) lovingly, admiring the shape and curves of her body.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

(Name) could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment before she shyly turned her head off to the side. Sam chuckled, gently pulling her face back by her chin before he leaned in once again to capture her lips with his own. (Name) closed her eyes as she kissed Sam back, placing her hand on the back of his head to pull him close. As her hand rested on his hand, Sam drew his hand away from her chin and slipped it underneath her baby doll. His fingers gently brushed against her navel before making their way toward her breasts.

“Mmn…” (Name) moaned, her arousal for Sam growing as he drew circles around her hardened nipple.

“You like that, don’t you?” Sam whispered huskily.

“Yes…” (Name) said, biting her lip in ecstasy. 

“Good.”

Sam took things a step further, gently pinching her nipple between his fingers before he left a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone. (Name) instinctively arched her back as Sam licked and sucked on her collarbone, leaving a small hickey in its wake. She could feel Sam smirking against her skin as his lips gradually traveled down below her neck. She resisted the urge to whine when Sam’s lips suddenly drew away from her skin.

“Hey, sit up for a second and hold up your arms.” Sam said.

(Name) did as instructed, sitting up on the bed with her arms in the air before Sam grabbed the hem of her baby doll and gently pulled it above her hand and tossed it onto the floor.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” (Name) said with a teasing smile, slowly lying back down on the bed.

“You have no idea.” Sam returned the smile before he resumed kissing below her neck before traveling down between her breasts. 

He used one hand to massage one while his lips began kissing the other one. (Name)’s body shivered in delight as Sam used his tongue to stroke and tease her nipple before he pulled away with a resounding ‘pop’.

“That felt good.” (Name) whispered as she grabbed onto the bedsheets for support.

“I’m just getting started.” Sam withdrew his hand from her breast, allowing his fingers to trace the goosebumps on her skin before moving down between her legs.

(Name) inhaled sharply when she felt Sam’s fingers slip underneath her panties and brush against her wet folds. Her body gradually succumbed to a state of euphoria as his hand worked like clockwork, slowly stroking the area around her clit before brushing up against the tip of it.

“Damn, you’re wet as hell, baby.” Sam said with a smirk.

“And whose fault is that?” (Name) looked at Sam, her cheeks flushed.

“I take full responsibility.”

(Name) threw her head back, unable to suppress her mewl of pleasure as Sam slipped his finger inside her tight walls. She bucked her hips forward, her walls clenching around them when he slipped a second finger inside and curled them to stroke her g-spot. (Name) could feel a tightening deep in her core as Sam thrusted his fingers in and out in a repeated motion.

“Fuck!” (Name) cried out, her fingers digging into the mattress. “Right there, baby…”

Sam smiled, taking (Name)’s words as a signal to continue stroking her g-spot with his fingers at a steady rhythm. (Name)’s hands moved their way up from the mattress to Sam’s back, dragging her fingernails across his skin until her entire body convulsed when she finally reached her peak.

“That was…fuck. I don’t even have the words to describe what that was.” (Name)’s hands fell at her sides as she stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Sam gradually pulled his fingers out before he licked each one off, savoring her juices. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh?” (Name) looked up at Sam curiously. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I can show you better than I can tell you.”

“Please do.”

Sam didn’t hesitate to show (Name) what he had planned for her next. He reached down with both hands, grabbing the hem of his shirt before he pulled it above his arms and off his body. Next, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off until he was left standing in his boxers. (Name) couldn’t help but marvel at Sam’s body, admiring his well-toned muscles and chest he developed from years of training as a former paratrooper and Avenger.

“Enjoying the show?” Sam asked, shooting her a teasing smile.

“Are you kidding? This is my favorite part of the show.” (Name) replied, not missing a beat.

Sam shook his head with amusement, walking over to the mini dresser beside the bed to grab a condom from the first drawer. In a few swift motions, Sam removed his boxers and he slipped the condom over his hard cock before he grabbed (Name) by her legs and gently pulled her body toward the edge of the bed.

“Hold your legs up.” Sam ordered.

(Name) nodded, propping her legs up in the air and leaning them against Sam’s torso for support as he positioned himself between her legs. After brushing his fingers across her wet folds, Sam grabbed onto her legs with one hand while he used the other to push the tip of his cock inside her from under her legs.

“A-Ah!” (Name) gasped, feeling her throbbing cunt squeeze against his cock as he slowly slipped himself inside her.

“Fuck… you’re tight.” Sam groaned, briefly shutting his eyes.

Once (Name) had adjusted to his size, Sam slowly thrusted his hips forward in a back and forth motion, clutching onto her legs with both his hands to maintain a consistent and even pace. The mattress squeaked underneath their bodies as their hips gyrated against each other. (Name) could feel her mind slowly reach a state of frenzy and she loved every second of it. She loved the way Sam would occasionally squeeze and hold her by her hips, and she loved the way Sam would grab and slap her ass, but most of all, she loved the way he’d keep his eyes on her. It was a gaze that was as piercing as it was full of passion and desire.

“Shit…I’m coming…” Sam whispered hoarsely, wiping his forehead of the beads of sweat that had accumulated.

“Come for me, baby…” (Name) urged, reaching up with a hand to stroke his cheek lovingly.

Sam found himself gradually thrusting his hips against hers at a faster pace than before once he heard (Name)’s urgency to reach his crescendo. With the combination of (Name)’s piercing cries of ecstasy and the intoxicating scent of sex, it wasn’t long before Sam’s body would spasm with relief as he reached his climax shortly after (Name) had reached her orgasm. Sam slowly pulled himself out before he collapsed onto the bed beside (Name), a satisfied smile gracing his lips.

“That was certainly a treat, babe.” (Name) said, shooting a smile at Sam.

“Yeah, for you and me both.” Sam agreed.

“Thanks for taking care of me like this, Sam.”


End file.
